Bolt from the Blue
by The Great Chicken Miasma
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] In order to prove himself as not only a talented matchmaker, but a candidate for Head Cupid, Pit decides to spice things up on Valentine's Day with a little blessing from the heavens. He's only got one shot, so it has to count... His promotion depends on it!


_**Authoress' Notes:** Wow, will I ever post anything on time? Probably not. Sm4sh has been out for a good while and I feel this is a good time as any to update the setting. With that said,__** this story takes place in Brawl and will be my last Brawl story. Every new Smash story after this will be set in Sm4sh.** "WGO" and "HSSS" will continue in Brawl, since they were started in Brawl, but everything from now on will be up to date._

_Ness and Lucas' ages are __undisclosed as always, because I know someone's gonna complain, so make them whatever age you want. They can be in their 20's for all I care, lol._

* * *

_**Bolt from the Blue**_

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day to one and all!"

Everyone in the cafeteria groaned as the ecstatic Pit jumped off a table and sprinted off.

Ah, yes, Valentine's Day; a day of love, compassion, and intimacy that was shoehorned into everyone's face like so much of the chocolate the loners and loved ate. Cheesy red, white, and pink decorations adorned the house in the form of brightly-colored hearts, gaudy streamers, and paper mache messages proclaiming things such as, "Be Mine!" and "I Love You!"

Master Hand was always one for celebrations and decor, and this was no exception. Most hated it just because of how overbearing it was. On top of that, this was a fighting tournament; the absolute last place where Valentine's would be celebrated. But despite the occasional curmudgeon or pouty pants, love was still in the air.

There were those who had their sweeties, like Mario, as he cheerfully presented Peach with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Kirby was seen giving Jigglypuff a hug, as Link surprised Zelda with earrings and jewelry. Meanwhile, Popo wooed Nana with badly-written poetry and chocolate, but mostly with chocolate.

Then there were those who, despite not being romantically involved with anyone, still wanted to share the love somehow. Toon Link was busy handing out Valentine cards, his sweet intentions melting even the coldest of hearts. Marth did the same, albeit with more hilarious results, as every male who received a card thought he was coming on to them.

And, of course, there were those who wanted nothing to do with the holiday at all. This mostly included the villains, as well as the more stoic types, such as Meta Knight and Lucario. They found solace in hanging around with others who hated Valentine's, ignoring it altogether. Maybe, in their own little way, this was how they showed affection. ...Their surly attitudes didn't stop them from accepting a card from the occasional goody-two-shoes, though.

Personally, Pit was stoked. Not because of the emotions, or the candy and gifts, but because it gave him a chance to make some mischief. And he had just the thing to do it. Sure, he'd been posing as a makeshift Cupid and passing out cards to cement his good intentions, but what he really wanted was to get to the juicy stuff.

His job as postman done, he strolled through the foyer, on his way to his room for the big surprise. DK and Diddy paraded by, both giving him a card with a banana on it. "You've really got a-peel!", it said. How cute.

The smile on his face grew wider as he reached his living quarters. His plan was a little risky and he'd probably get in trouble with Master Hand later, but if he didn't make use of it now, he'd have to wait until next year! Any repercussions would be worth it.

Looking around for witnesses, he stealthily slid inside and slammed the door. Moments later, he quickly re-emerged, slamming the door behind him again as he leaned on it. His eyes darted to and fro, still checking if the coast was clear. If anyone actually cared, they would've noticed he was looking all kinds of suspicious.

Obviously hiding something behind his back, Pit shimmied across the wall, heading for the staircase. Finally getting to the stairs post, he was about to make a run for it, but not before receiving a card from Fox. "You make my heart soar, Valentine!", it read. That was sweet.

* * *

Ike wasn't really into the Valentine's Day spirit, and the one thing to make him absolutely livid was to have none other than Mr. Cupid himself show up. Sighing, he leaned on the wall as he read a newspaper. Hopefully, obscuring his face with it was Pit's cue to screw off.

"IKE!" he called, running upstairs.

Well, that didn't work.

He let the top of his newspaper flop, regarding the angel with a disgruntled, "...What?"

Pit was all smiles, hands behind his back. "Guess what?"

"No." He resumed reading.

"I have a secret~," he sang.

"I don't care."

"And I'm only gonna tell you, so listen up!"

"..."

"With today being Valentine's and all, I," He stuck his chest out," am a true-blue Cupid!"

The swordsman groaned. "Yes, Pit, we get it. You have the get-up, the wings, and the arrows. That's really cute. You're freaking Cupid, so can we drop it now? You've been doing this whole spiel since this morning, and it's getting really old."

"Nope, because this," He pulled out a shining, heart-shaped bow, "shall be my claim to fame!"

Ike studied the weapon thoroughly. A large heart was beautifully crafted into the middle, intertwining the upper and lower limbs. The edges fanned out, heart-shaped symbols adorning the curved tips. Its rubies sparkled a fierce magenta in the room's lighting, the body offsetting its jewels with a stunning glimmer of gold.

"...It's a bow," he flatly remarked. "And not the one you registered with, so I know it's illegal."

Pit ignored his disdain. "Ike, say hello to the Angel Bow. I shouldn't have to tell you that this instrument was forged with the fiery passion of love and desire, right?"

"So?"

"Palutena told me a long time ago that this bow becomes infused with the power of ultimate intimacy on Valentine's Day! If I hit someone with this, they'll fall head over heels for the first person they see until they profess their... 'love' to them." He elbowed him. "...If you know what I mean."

Ike's face fell. "That's disgusting, and you're a pervert."

Pit scoffed. "Well, that sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Are you sure you should even be telling me this?" continued Ike. "Sounds pretty confidential."

"Eh, who're you gonna tell? And who'd believe you?"

"Good point." He narrowed his eyes. "So you must be lying."

"No, I'm not! I'll show you!"

He searched for a target as Ike frowned. "I hope you're not thinking about shooting that off in the house. If Master Hand finds out, they'll be hell to pay."

"But I'm supposed to be Cupiiiiiiiiiiiid!" he whined, stomping a foot. "It's my somewhat sworn duty to do this! I mean, yeah, I guess I wasn't cleared by Palutena or anything, but I'm still an angel, so I hafta do this! If I fill my quota, I might get a promotion!"

"What quota?! You're not making any sense!"

"Maybe so," Pit waggled a finger teasingly, "but my point still stands; I have until midnight to make someone completely lovestruck for this joyous occasion!"

"Whatever." The swordsman ruffled his newspaper as he went back to reading. "If you get caught, don't come crying to me for help."

"So, who should I hit? Maybe Bowser on Sonic? Wario with R.O.B.? Captain Falcon and Pikachu?" The angel rubbed his chin. "Ooh, just think of the possibilities, the shenanigans, the chaos! If my matchmaking skills can get two people together and have them regret nothing they do after today, then I consider that a success!"

"And considering you're trying to make crack couples, that's not going to happen," muttered Ike.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna let your negativity put a damper on my spirits today!"

His mind made up, Pit scoured the downstairs area for a potential target. He had to find a pair who weren't already in love, or the bow wouldn't work. Unfortunately, most of the Smashers in the foyer were already smitten. Every time someone without a significant other came in, they left almost immediately, not wanting to deal with this lovey-dovey crap.

After several minutes of searching, he hit the jackpot; Mr. Game and Watch happily strolled in from the hallway, handing out bouquets to the pleasantly-surprised sweethearts. Samus looked on in disinterest as she loitered in the doorframe, turning away with a blush when he offered her some flowers. Getting them together would be hilarious!

"Bingo! Target acquired!" Pit snickered, readying his weapon. "Now watch me work my magic!"

"Samus and Game and Watch?" Ike chuckled at the idea. "This should be interesting..."

He closed an eye, aiming his shot as he licked his lips in concentration. Despite being an established archer, hitting someone who was 2-D proved very tricky. Pit was so focused on the silhouetted man, he failed to notice Ness and Lucas cuddling on the couch behind him.

* * *

"Thank you for all those wonderful gifts," gushed Lucas, snuggling up to Ness. "You didn't have to give me so much..."

"Aw, it was nothing." He nuzzled him back. "If anything, I shoulda got you more."

Lucas looked to the heaping pile of cards, boxes of chocolate, candy, teddy bears, balloons, and bouquets of sunflowers at his side. He then looked up at the heart bopper on his head and a pair of heart shades resting on his forehead. The only thing Ness _didn't_ give him were three cards.

"Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard..." Ness sheepishly admitted.

"That's fine, I still love it! I just hope you liked the steaks I made you this morning," purred his partner.

"Oh, they were perfect..." swooned the capped boy, relishing in the memory of his meal. "Cooked to perfection, not too tough, nice and juicy... And did you mean for them to be heart-shaped?"

"You have no idea how long it took me to find those," Lucas rested his head on his shoulder, "but it was all worth it."

Ness squeezed him tight. "You're too good to me, Luke."

The blonde giggled as he returned the favor with a kiss on the cheek, making Ness smile. He felt Lucas scoot closer as a wayward hand bypassed the hem of his shorts, dipping into his briefs and kneading his groin. Ness' smile widened, knowing exactly what this meant. Sadly, he had to decline, pushing Lucas away.

"C'mon, don't do that here. Not right now."

"Aww..." Lucas mewled, tugging on his shirt. "But Neeeeeeeeeess..."

"Maybe later." Ness ruffled his hair. "I'm not in the mood right now..."

The blonde had a playful tantrum, mostly from his messed cowlick. "Awwwww! Please?"

Ness stood. "We'll do it tonight, I promise."

Lucas continued to pout. "But I wanna do it now...!"

No sooner had Ness rose from the couch, Mr. Game and Watch teetered off, walking by the psychic. Pit tensed up, realization sparking his synapse.

_**"Fire!"** _he announced.

The angel released his arrow without a moment to spare. The projectile sliced through the air at top speed, making a beeline for Mr. Game and Watch. Unfortunately, the monochromatic Smasher perked up and suddenly dashed off as Yoshi entered from the opposite side of the room and called him over. The arrow missed, instead, puncturing Ness' back.

He clutched his spine in pain. "OW!"

Lucas gasped, startled from his reaction. "Ness?! W-what's wrong?! What happened?"

Upstairs, Pit slammed a fist on the railing. "_Dammit!_ I missed!"

"I knew you'd mess this up," scoffed Ike.

Hot, searing pain shot through Ness' lower back, only to be quickly replaced with a warm, soothing feeling of content and pleasure... It was relatable to the aftermath of an orgasm. His legs became like jelly, suddenly hit with a fleeting sense of lightheadedness. Ness' eyes glazed over as he studied his surroundings.

The generic environment and decorations he'd become so accustomed to for the past week looked absolutely gorgeous! Everything was so beautiful... and pink! He was, quite literally, looking through rose-tinted glasses.

Lucas tilted his head, worried. "...Ness? Are you okay?"

Ness snapped to attention upon hearing his voice. It echoed within his subconsciousness as he locked eyes with Lucas, aghast at his presence. The blonde commanded his complete attention through his pink-tinted sights, causing him to stare into his soul. In that instant, nothing else in the world existed; only Lucas. And man, was he beautiful.

"Ness?" Lucas stood and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello...?"

Before he could react, Ness seized Lucas' wrist, a drunk smile plastered on his lips.

"Lucas...!" he gasped, blushing.

He flinched. "Y-yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you..." He moved in on him, gently stoked his cowlick as he removed the heart bopper and shades. "How soft your hair is?"

"Well, y-yeah... Um..."

Lucas' eyed darted from his friend's lovestruck face to the hand tightly wrapped around his wrist. Ness was gradually lessening the space between them, to the point where Lucas was getting uncomfortable. He reluctantly eased back, only for Ness to follow, sticking to him like glue.

"And your _eyes_..." Ness continued. "They're _gorgeous_...!"

Confused, Lucas scrambled the other way. "Oh...! Um, y-yours are pretty, too..."

Ness' smile grew as he began to advance, forcing the blonde to step back again. This continued until he was backed into the downstairs banister, hitching his breath as he was cornered.

"N-Ness!" Lucas flinched, blushing. "I thought... I thought you weren't in the mood..."

"Now why would I ever say that?"

He continued his advancement on Lucas, forcing him to back up with every loving compliment about his hair or sappy remark about his eyes. This went on until he bumped into a wall, shocked to realize Ness'd goaded him into walking upstairs backwards. Whether this was intentional or not, he wasn't sure. A nearby Pit and Ike watched tentatively, occasionally shooting stunned glaces at each other.

"Y'know, all this talk about you is making me... a little excited. What do you say we..." Ness swept Lucas off his feet, carrying him bridal-style, "take this matter elsewhere?"

"Huh?! Ness, wait! I...!"

Before Lucas could protest, he'd already been whisked away several doors down to their room. The door slammed behind them, muffled sounds of Lucas pleading barely audible from inside. Pit was overcome with joy, giggling uncontrollably and dancing in-place.

"Didja see that?!" he gushed to Ike. "It worked! Holy crap, it worked! I didn't think it would, 'cuz those two already have the hots for each other, but it did! Promotion, here I come!"

With that, he jumped onto the railing and soared downstairs, knocking over several flustered Smashers in the process. Ike was stagnant for a moment, then frowned. Folding up his newspaper, he shoved it under his arm and left.

"What's it take to get a little reading done in peace around here?"

* * *

Once inside, Lucas felt himself released from Ness' iron grip. He was abut to ask why when Ness removed his shirt, hastily tossing it to the floor. He then turned on Lucas, practically throwing him into bed. Before he could protest, Ness was already relieving him of his shirt and getting into position. Bypassing Lucas, he rolled over onto his back in the bed, assuming a submissive pose.

"Ness? What're you-?"

"C'mon, Luke. Stop beating around the bush," gushed Ness." Why don'tcha just... give it to me?"

Lucas blinked, confused. "G-give what to you?"

Ness regarded him slyly. "You know..."

The blonde stammered. "I-I... don't-"

Lucas stopped in his tracks as realization struck. Was Ness actually suggesting he... top him?! The thought was flattering and all, but he'd never done that before... He didn't even know where to begin! What had gotten into him?

"What? You're not just gonna leave me hanging, are ya?" slurred Ness, licking his lips.

"But... Ness, I-!"

"C'mon now, Luke. Don't be such a worrywort..." Ness brought his hands back to himself, fiddling with his chest. "Let's have a little fun today, huh? You wanted this, didn't you?"

Lucas stammered, offset by the seductive cooing of his voice. "W-well... yeah, b-but... I-I wasn't expecting... _this_!"

"I thought we'd try something a little..." He grabbed Lucas' chin, bringing him forward, "different..."

"B-b-but...!"

He was cut off as Ness jerked him into kiss, parting his lips and extending his tongue to demand passage. Following his lead, Lucas timidly did the same, not left with any say in the matter. He grunted cutely and irritably, struggling to keep up with the frantic tonguing of the other boy's hungry, wet organ. Ness' hands trailed down to the small of the blonde's back, pressing against it and urging him forward. It was eerie how effortlessly Ness was working. He usually started with a bit of foreplay, then moved on to the main course, but he was really gunning for it today...

Releasing his from their lip-lock, Lucas rested his chin on his shoulder. After pondering his next move, he nipped at the hot flesh around Ness' collarbone, tongue swirling around the salty skin sucked into his mouth. Ness hissed in response, holding his head back as he emitted a low, shaky growl of pleasure. Lucas figured that was a good thing. He wasn't 100% sure, since he was mostly improvising.

Stuck on what to do next, Lucas figured he should try to remove Ness' shorts. Hopefully, he wasn't jumping the gun... Unfortunately, between his rattled nerves and fidgety hands, he couldn't undo the zipper. Ness noticed this and, almost expertly, parted the zipper and slid his shorts down, all without breaking the blonde's love bite. Lucas flinched as his briefs were also yanked down, nether regions suddenly exposed to the rough denim of Ness' attire. The awkward sensation didn't last long before Ness relieved himself of his undergarments as well. Lucas blushed as he noticed he was already fully erect.

Their bare cocks now connecting, Ness decided they'd warmed up enough; now came the fun part. Almost excitedly, his arm fumbled over the nightstand, knocking off everything in the process before acquiring some lube. Ness took hold of the blonde's half-hardened penis, tantalizing his groin with long, slow strokes. With his passion reignited, Ness applied the cream to his rear and Lucas' half-hardened member.

"Got it all ready for you, Luke," teased Ness, sinking his back into the sheets. "Now you can handle the rest... Right?"

"Are you sure you want this?" Lucas quietly asked. "I'm... not exactly an expert... on the other side."

"I know you'll do fine..." warmly reassured the dark-haired youth. "I have faith in you, Luke. Besides... you're a fast learner."

Lucas responded with sheepishness, his stomach in knots. While he still had next to no confidence in himself, if Ness believed in him, maybe he could pull this off... Then again, he might've just been really horny. Regardless of the reason, it didn't stop Lucas from feeling any less embarrassed.

Carefully, he sidled up as close as he could, positioning himself at Ness' entrance as he gingerly lifted his legs. Without any warning and little to no finesse, Lucas hastily plunged deep into his innards. Ness' face contorted in pain as he loosed a loud howl, pain making itself known as he was split in two. He gritted his teeth, fingers digging into the sheets in an effort to ride out the pain.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" gasped Lucas, startled from the endeavor. "I'm sorry! I know it hurts, but-"

"Nah, I'm good..." sighed Ness, a broad smile plastered on his lips. "It's okay. You're doing fine..."

"Y-you sure? M-maybe I should stop..."

"Noooooo..." Ness impatiently rocked his body around, whining. "C'mon, keep going! I need it...!"

"Well..." The blonde looked around hesitantly. "O-okay then..."

Gnawing his lip, Lucas pulled almost all the way out before penetrating Ness once more, harder this time. The raven-haired boy seized up again, his chest heaving with a deep, throaty groan that gave him goosebumps. Lucas choked awkwardly, awash with joy at his second entry. Ness was unbelievably warm and tight, making him tremble with excitement. His breaths grew heavy as he eased in as deep as he could, member throbbing deep within Ness' cavity.

It ebbed from pain into pleasure as the two began to find a slow and steady rhythm. Both psychics let out scratchy, wavering whines of ecstasy, emotions fluctuating on different spectrums. Lucas moved gently and carefully, a speed that, for Ness, got really old really fast.

He grinned drunkenly. "C'mon Luke, you're slow as molasses... Kick it up a notch."

Afraid of losing the mood, Lucas obeyed and picked up the pace. Ness gasped at the sudden increase in speed, as did Lucas, shivering in a mix content and surprise.

_"Yeeeeeeeeeees,"_ moaned Ness, holding his head back. "Just like that..."

He began bucking his hips in response to Lucas diving in deeper, the two grinding in sync. Lucas sidled up to Ness more, hiking up his legs further as he began pounding him with striking precision. Their breaths became labored, sweat forming as they were pushed to their limits. It wasn't long before a familiar tinge of impending nirvana began to brew deep within their bodies.

Lucas huffed. "Ugh... N-Ness, I... I think I'm..."

"Don't quit now, Luke..." puffed Ness, grinning. "We're almost there...!"

Ness clenched Lucas' arms as the blonde continued plowing into him, their thoughts clouded as they let instinct take over. Both hung their heads as they cried out in unison, their pleasure reaching a fever pitch. Ness came first, releasing his seed and dirtying both their stomachs. His insides convulsed wildly around Lucas' member, causing the blonde to release, as well. Ness bucked his pelvis fiercely as he felt Lucas' essence seep into his being, filling him with warm, fleeting love.

Exhausted, Lucas dropped Ness' legs from his sides, holding onto his hips as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly thrust into Ness a few more times, allowing their orgasms to wind down before eventually pulling out, their separation evident by a wet, sticky pop. Ness gasped as Lucas left him, his body quivering with euphoria. He lay there for a moment as Lucas disappeared from view, joining him on the bed with a heavy flop.

Lucas lazily rolled over and clung to Ness, burrowing his head into the crook of his sweltering neck. His heart was pounding and chest heaving, but he'd never felt better. Ness responded by scooping him into his arms and nuzzling him, kissing his forehead.

"Not bad..." Ness panted, cuddling him. "For a... Newcomer, anyway..."

Lucas scoffed at his attempt at making a pun. "Well..." He curled up closer, nibbling his ear. "Maybe I'll be a Veteran one day. If you don't mind... training with me some more..."

Ness smirked. "It's a date..."

* * *

Deep in the dark recesses of a place known to very few, were Pit and Palutena. The goddess smiled, watching Ness and Lucas through a mystical mirror. With a wave of her hand, the image rippled and disappeared. Turning, she faced Pit, who was bowing at her feet.

"So?" he asked excitedly, perking up. "Whaddya think? Did I do good? Do I get a promotion?"

"Well, this could've gone much worse and been a lot uglier, so..." She tapped her cheek, rolling her eyes around thoughtfully. "I suppose I _could_ give you a little bonus for your services next year... Head Cupid."

_**"YEAAAH!"**_ The angel jumped into the air and fistpumped, wings fluttering happily. Realizing he was making a spectacle, he gawked and dropped to the floor again. "I mean... I'm humbled by your blessing, Lady Palutena!"

She turned back to the mirror, suddenly losing interest in him. "Very good. Now, be on your way."

"Uh, yes, Lady Palutena! Please excuse me!"

Stifling a giggle, he sprang to his feet again and scampered off. He couldn't wait to tell Ike about this so he could rub his face in it!

Palutena looked on flatly as he left. _Finally_, he was gone... To be quite honest, the very idea of her army having the rank of a "Head Cupid" was not only counterproductive, but just plain stupid. There was no such thing, and Pit was delirious for thinking otherwise.

...Then again, she _did_ kind of tell him that to see what kind of shenanigans he'd stir up for her sake. She knew he'd take the Cupid Bow, she knew he'd shoot the first ingrate he saw, and she knew it would culminate from there. Her smile returned.

In the end, Palutena just wanted to see someone fuck. She was not disappointed.

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:** So there you go! My first NessxLucas smut! Surprised it took this long? Well, don't be; it was mostly a mix of modesty and laziness. I plan to do more in the future, tee hee. And for the record, I know jack shit about Pit and his series. All I did was research the games a little to fill in the missing blanks, and it's a good thing I did, 'cuz I didn't even **know** there was a Cupid Bow item. I was gonna use my own exposition, but hey, that works, too._

_Also, Palutena was only here as a cameo, not a Smasher. Hey, if Subspace could do it, so can I!_


End file.
